A variety of consumer, scientific, and industrial products incorporate various metals in a variety of forms and shapes. Coating such metal surfaces with solvent based coating can be problematic due to environmental issues stemming from evaporation of the volatile solvent. Also, such coatings can require thermal curing, resulting in the need for curing ovens, and the associated energy expenditure to operate them.